The Daughter Take 2
by Damhnait
Summary: The alternate ending to my other story "The Daughter". The first 12 chapters are going to be basically the same, and then it's going to be completely different, with an entire new ending. Rating M just incase.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**So I've finally decided to update this thing with a proper ending. I've got about 6-8 new chapters for it right now, with a few more brewing in my mind, and the first 12 chapters with minor changes. I'll post this one (Revised Chapter 1) for now and see how it goes. Like I said in my profile, this is currently in Beta (though I don't have a reader yet as I'm not going through the Beta feature. Email me if you want to Beta this or a few others I have), so it's still a little rough, and I haven't written in a while, so I'm rusty. Please Read and Review! ~ Amy**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kali. Everything else belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**Storyline: If you read "The Daughter" up to chapter 12, the next few chapters will be about the same. I've made minor changes to match the books and for my own storyline consistency. **

**********************

"It's a girl." said the doctor, in even tones.

"A girl?"A brief nod from the physician told the speaker he was right. "A girl? What am I to do with a girl? I needed a male heir!"

Severus Snape stood in the background, watching everything unfold. Lord Voldemort's child was a girl. The Dark Lord had planned for months before choosing the right female and impregnating her. And at that moment in time, the female was slowly drifting from life.

"My Lord?" the doctor whispered. "Sarasvati is fading away."

Voldemort looked at the woman who had just given birth. "Let her die." He sneered. "Severus!"

Snape glided over to his Lord. "Severus, take this…child…and take care of…. it…" were the orders he received.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus responded, and the infant girl was shoved into his arms. "My Lord, what shall her name be?"

The Dark Lord took one look at the baby, sleeping soundly in the arms of one of his DeathEaters. "Kali Volde."

"Yes, My Lord." Then, looking at the infant, he smiled a rare smile. "Rose. Kali Rose Volde."

************

Severus Snape was 18, freshly graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was a DeathEater. As a Slytherin, it was almost expected that he do something in the fields of "dark" magic once he graduated. His circle all became DeathEaters, and Severus followed them. Little did he realise his mistake until it was too late…

"Severus! How nice it is to see a graduate student come back!" tittered Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I trust everything finds you well?"

Snape stood in front of the ageing wizard, not sure of what to say. The comforting eyes of the old man in front of him question why he did what he did. "Headmaster…." He began.

"Severus, my dear boy, call me Albus. You are not longer my student."

"Albus…" a long pause followed this. "This is hard for me." A few tears escaped the perfectly laid emotional shield. Soon, he was down on the floor, crying hard. A comforting hand was placed on his back, and the elder wizard's voice could be heard softly saying "I know, my boy. I know."

"I had no clue, Albus! I had no clue that he was going to go kill them! I thought he would use the prophecy and simply find the boy, but.... I didn't realize he would go after all of them..." the younger wizard hiccoughed. "I can't be loyal to someone who's going to harm... her... Lily..." he trailed off after her name. He pulled back a sleeve of his robes to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. "I don't want this anymore! I can't!" Severus hiccoughed more.

"There, there dear boy." Murmured Dumbledore. "You know as well as I that it cannot be removed. Ask your heart what you want."

Severus looked at the aged man staring at him. "Professor, I want to spy for you."

Now, at 19, Severus Snape was holding the Dark Lord's child; a useless girl, in the Dark Lord's opinion. Oh, what little did Voldemort know. Hadn't the same things been said about Elizabeth I, and wasn't she the greatest Queen in England's history? A "useless little girl" could be of great use.

"What was that, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"I just picked out a middle name, that is all, Master." Severus replied. "Rose."

Voldemort snorted.

Severus looked at the child again. She looked like her mother, whose life was fading before them. Sarasvati Decimus was the only child of a highborn, pureblood wizarding family, with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, a round face and generous lips. She gladly gave herself to her Dark Lord, believing herself "lucky" to carry his child. She might have been pureblood, but she wasn't smart. In Voldemort's eyes, a mother to his "son", so he thought he would have, would coddle him, and make the boy soft. So he had put a curse on the poor woman, which ensured she would die after giving birth to the child.

And there she was, on the bed, life slowly ending. Her eyes me Severus' and realisation stuck her. Then she was gone.

Voldemort wanted a boy to carry on his work. Not a girl. The Dark Lord stood there, looking the infant in one of his most trusted DeathEater's arms. What could he do with a girl? Marry her off to one of his servants? Put her in some loyal family to be raised? He needed to think.

Severus wandered over to a couch and sat down. This was big. He had Voldemort's child in his arms. What Albus Dumbledore could do with this information!


	2. The Orphanage

**Author's Note: I own nothing but Kali. So far.... **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A daughter? I didn't know he was trying to procreate!" Dumbledore was astonished with this news. "Didn't you know before? Why didn't you tell me Severus?"

"No one thought Sarasvati would, or could, carry to full term." was the response.

"What is the Dark Lord going to do with her?"

Snape shrugged. "He doesn't even know yet. He wanted a male child."

"Hmmm." The Headmaster pondered this information. "Well, keep us appraised, Severus. And keep safe."

The first year of Kali Rose Volde's life passed without event. She grew as a normal child, supervised by Severus. Snape had almost started residing with Voldemort, due to Kali. The Dark Lord seemed to have no care for the infant girl that grew up around him. She wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to be male to Voldemort. Let Severus raise her, play with her. What did the Dark Lord need with a stupid little girl child? He had begun another plan, for another child. This one was sure to be male. He was down to the last element. Picking a mate…

At 2 years old, Kali started to talk. "Sev" was her favourite word. "Sev, here." to call Severus to her; "Sev, no go." when he had to rejoin the wizarding world, to "spy" for Voldemort; "Sev, stay?" was always asked hopefully when he returned.

If Severus had a choice, he wouldn't leave Kali in the care of his Evil Lord for one minute. But he had to. Dumbledore needed to speak with him.

He leaned down to Kali, saying, "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Sev no go." was the response.

"I have to."

He met up with Dumbledore in Hogwarts. The Headmaster's office was rather vibrant with its colours of gold and crimson. Gryffindor colours, he mused.

"And how is our dear Dark Lord?" asked the Headmaster. "And his daughter?"

"Voldemort grows more impatient for a male child. His last attempts at procreating failed when he couldn't find a suitable female. Every look he takes at Kali I think he wants to kill her."

Dumbledore nodded.

As Severus shifted in his chair, he asked "What of Lily and James Potter? Are they safe?"

"Yes, we performed all that today. Peter Pettigrew acted as the Secret Keeper."

"That little weasel? Why didn't James use Sirus Black? James and Sirus were best of friends. And Sirus could easily defend himself against the Dark Lord when he came looking for the Potters. Pettigrew would whine and snivel, then reveal all." Severus was almost furious. Didn't that James Potter have anything in his head?

"Sirus thought that Voldemort wouldn't even consider looking at Peter, since everyone knew that Sirus was James' best friend. The thought was, while Voldemort could go after Sirus as much as he wanted, he wouldn't even know where the Potters were." The elder wizard answered. He sipped a cup of lemon tea.

"I wouldn't trust Pettigrew if my life depended on it…" Severus muttered.

"Dead??? How can the Dark Lord Voldemort be dead????" there was complete confusion in the DeathEater's meeting chamber. No one could believe that a child had beaten Voldemort. A baby.

A cry could be heard over the confusion. DeathEaters were shouting at each other, making no sense. Severus searched for Kali. He found her, right in the middle of everything. "Sev!" she cried, her little face contorted with pain, confusion, and distress. Picking her up swiftly, Severus knew what he had to do.

Apparating to a wizard orphanage, he swiftly climbed the steps to the door. Although they weren't many, a few witches had to give children up. The witch in the doorway gave him a puzzled look, but when she saw Kali, she knew instantly that this child was being brought here.

"Can you take her?" Severus asked. The witch nodded. "She needs to be kept safe. Evil people will look for her. Her name is Kali Rose. Give her a new last name, as her current one will only bring trouble. Do not tell me what it is. I do not want to know. Choose the name when I am gone." Kneeling, he put Kali down. Looking into her huge blue eyes, he could see more misunderstanding and distress. "I have to go now, Kali." Looking into those eyes broke his heart. "I will not be coming back. You stay here with the nice witches. Be a good girl, ok?"

"Sev no go." The child spoke. She was crying silently. He reached up and wiped a tear from her face.

"I have to, Kali. Your daddy's gone, and you will be hurt."

"Kali come to?" She held out her pudgy little arms, waiting to be taken up again.

"No, Kali. Stay here." He kissed her forehead, got up, and walked away.

When he got to the shadows of the gate, he turned to see the little child once more. She was crying, arms still outstretched, shouting "Sev! Sev!" It was then that his heart completely broke in two.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note: The Darkest wizard and Whoopsydaisy – thanks for the reviews ******

**So this is Chapter 3, tweaked from "The Daughter". Still not much changed except some things to make it more along the true HP Storyline, and to make it more along the new ending's storyline. It`s short, I know, but adding the next bit would have been a little odd, as it didn`t flow right. Read and Review, please ;)!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

9 years later:

"…the four houses are…"

Every year it was the same thing. Minerva McGonagall gave the little speech to the first years, then they were sorted, and then his life routine began again. For nine years he had been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A favour for Dumbledore, who's Potions Master had retired. It kept Severus safe, away from DeathEaters still claiming to be loyal to the Dark Lord, even though he'd fallen. The pay wasn't bad either.

And so he sat at the Teacher's Table, waiting for the Sorting to be finished, waiting to eat and seek his bed.

"Ackerman, Anna!" (Hufflepuff)

"Axell, Robert!" (Ravenclaw)

And so on, until….

"Sommers, Kali."

The name caught Severus' attention. Kali wasn't a popular name in the wizarding world. He watched the girl travel from the centre of the crowd to the Sorting stool. She had long auburn hair, reaching the top of her tailbone. In her round face was set two large, expressive, bright blue eyes framed in dark lashes. Her lips were generous, and she was small for her age.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out. Kali bounced off the stool and went to her new house. Severus' eyes never left her.

------

The first Potions class of the year commenced with a bang. Literally.

"Who set that off!?!" Severus was furious. A firework had been set off by one of the first years, and no on was fessing up to it. He scanned the Slytherins. They were all snickering. It wouldn't be one of them. He turned to the Gryffindors. Two redheads in the back caught his eye.

"Fred and George Weasley, up to the front this instant!" The pair raced from their seats to fulfil the Professor's orders. "I know you set it off. You both get detention and 20 points from Gryffindor House." The end of class bell rang. "I will see you two at 6:45 tonight. Class dismissed."

He watched as the students filed out the class. He hated teaching Potions. None of the students wanted to learn, being more interested in Charms using their wands. Now, if he was Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, that would be different. But Dumbledore had decided that he was to teach Potions. As Severus thought, his speciality was Potions. But still, teaching those ungrateful students, who wanted no more than to fool around, was NOT what he had wanted to do with his life.

Laughter from the hallway drew his attention. It was Kali Sommers. Why did that witch look so much like…?

'Maybe it's her. Maybe that Kali is your Kali…' A little voice inside his head said.

'How could Dumbledore not tell me though?' fought back reason.

'Maybe he doesn't know either…after all, neither of you knew what the orphanage changed her name to….' Logic stated.


	4. The First Calling

**Author's Note: **

**Again, a short chapter. Sorry =( Read and Review please!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 years later…

"Tut, tut…fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermoine Granger's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus was met by another blank stare.

"I don't know sir." was Harry Potter's response.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape taunted the boy. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir. I think Hermoine does, though, why don't you try her?" Potter said quietly.

This made Severus furious. "Sit down!" he snapped at the Granger girl.

The class didn't get better. Neville Longbottom melted Seamus Finnigan's cauldron. Longbottom was soon covered in boils. Once he ordered Finnigan to take the boil-wrought boy to the Hospital Wing, he took a point from Gryffindor, just because he felt like it.

'Too bad he's not anything like his parents were...' Severus thought as he supervised the students. 'Alice was always good at a quick potion brew before... well... before she went insane.'

The minutes slowly ticked by as the class worked away. He stalked up and down the aisles, making snide remarks here and there.

By the time class was over, he had sat at his desk again, and watched as the student's filed out. He hadn't had that badly of a first class since the Weasley twins had started Hogwarts 2 years ago. The year was not looking promising.

Next class was the 3rd year Slytherin/Gryffindors. Why did those two houses always have their classes together in Potions? Dumbledore knew full well that McGonagall's and his house never worked well together.

He set them to work on making the standard Shrinking Solution that usually began the 3rd year's curriculum. As the hour droned on, he realised that his arm was tingling. The Dark Lord was gone. His mark couldn't be burning. The intensity remained low, but he could feel the familiar pull accompanied with the burning.

The end of class bell rang, surprising him. "Homework is due next class. I will accept no excuses. Dismissed."

He turned to erase the board behind him. 'I'll be lucky if I get anything good out of those reports.' He thought. When he finished, Severus turned around to find Kali Sommers still in her chair, slowly rocking back and forth, whimpering slightly.

"Miss Sommers, class is over." he stated in even tones. He must have startled her, because she fixed her eyes on him.

"It burns." She whispered. After noticing her teachers' confused look, she continued. "My heart feels like there is something burning on it. It's slowly creeping around my whole body. It's as if something is calling me from a distance, wanting me to come to them. But they're too weak to show me where to go…" her voice trailed off.

'Interesting….' said the voice in his head. 'Could the Dark Lord be back? Is he calling his daughter? That's the same feeling you get when Voldemort calls you…."

"Has this happened before, Miss Sommers?" he inquired. Her response was a shake of the head. "So, this is the first time you have ever felt this?" She nodded again. Thinking, he went over to his private store of ready-made Potions. Grabbing the vile he wanted, he went and handed it to the young Slytherin. "Drink all of this."

Kali looked at the dark blue substance. "What is it sir?"

"It will block the burning pain. But I want you to come straight to me if you ever feel this again. Do you understand me?" She nodded affirmative.


	5. Old Memories Revisited

Author's Note: They'll get longer, I promise! Thanks Whoopsydaisy for the reviews =D Like always, read and review please! And enjoy 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How could you not tell me, Albus?" Severus was furious. Here was Voldemort's daughter in his care again, and he didn't even know it.

"I was not sure, Severus." The elder wizard answered.

"She was being called." Both men looked at each other.

"Have you told her anything?"

"No, nothing. Although, I assume I should tell her soon."

"Tell her after dinner tonight. Use either your or my chambers, where you will have complete privacy."

Severus nodded. He was not looking forward to tonight.

-------

"Miss Sommers, may I see you in the teacher's hall after dinner?" He had caught up with the girl as she was entering the Great Hall.

"Yes, sir. Why?" she inquired.

"I need to speak to you." He replied. He glided past her. Sitting up at the Teacher's Table, he looked about the Hall. It was the first non-formal dinner of the year, the first day of classes' dinner. Students chatted happily amongst themselves, with subjects ranging from classes to teachers, to after dinner plans and even Christmas holidays. Beside him sat Quirrel, the DADA teacher.

"Lovely first day, wasn't it Severus?" The professor asked him.

"No, it wasn't." came the curt reply. He felt uneasy around Quirrel. He didn't know why, though. He had taught Quirrel for his time at Hogwarts, graduating a full year ago. Then he took the year off. Quirrel was fine in school, always getting good grades and proving he was smart. But after that year of 'first hand experience', the boy didn't seem to be the same. Quirrel seemed darker, along with terrified of everything.

Food appeared on the table, but Severus stuck to his black coffee and a bit of ham. He was not looking forward to telling a member of his house that her father was the Dark Lord himself…

"But why? If he didn't want me, why is he calling me?"

That was the question that immediately followed his explanation to Kali Sommers.

"I don't know." was his response.

"How are you sure that it's He-who-must-not-be-named who is calling me?"

This was the part that he dreaded. Only a few people in the school knew that he was once a DeathEater. None of the students ever knew.

He reached for his sleeve. Pulling it up, he revealed the Dark mark on his pale skin. "Because I feel a slight calling as well."

Kali recoiled a little, staring at the mark on her professor's forearm as if it were He-who-must-not-be-named himself. "Who are you?" she whispered, eyes wide with fright and curiosity.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master, Potions Teacher at Hogwarts, and once a DeathEater, turned spy for Professor Dumbledore." He replied softly. Her eyes never left him, he noticed.

"Severus…Sev…" confusion crossed her face. Then realisation hit her eyes. "Sev!?" She threw her arms around his neck. "Why did you leave me?" her breath blew across his ear.

He was stunned. No student had ever touched him before. Given, this wasn't your average student. She was Voldemort's daughter, the one Severus himself raised for 2 years. "You remember me?" he croaked.

"Mmmmhmmm" she hummed. He could feel tears through his robes. "You were my father for 2 years. I can't forget that. The witch at the orphanage wouldn't let me forget who dropped me off there. They told me your name, and that you were at Hogwarts. She died 3 years ago, just before I started. I wasn't sure if you were still here or not. I never knew that you looked like, since she didn't have a picture." The words were coming out of her mouth a mile a minute. "I remember lots from my childhood. Feelings mostly, like being unwanted but loved and being hurt, but happy. Feeling sorrow, then joy."

"How can you remember this?" his voice was still low. He couldn't believe that she could remember him.

She shrugged as she moved away from him. "Dunno." Then she grew quiet. "I remember the day you left me." A pause followed. "I remember the feeling of unloved being stronger than ever. I thought you hated me, that you didn't want me anymore. The witches told me it took them days to calm me down enough even to get me to eat." Her eyes focused on a stray lock falling in his face.

"I sent you there to be safe." He whispered.

"And I was. But I felt like no one wanted me. Sometimes, families would come in looking to adopt a child. But the elder witch, the one you must have talked to, wouldn't let me leave. I couldn't be adopted. I couldn't have a real family. I couldn't have any home but the orphanage. I wanted so desperately to leave. I still don't like going back in the summers." She grew quiet again. "Things are gonna change, aren't they, Professor?"

He nodded. "I don't know how though."


	6. A Second Burning

**Author's Note: Thanks to Whoopsydaisy for the review =D They make me happy! Another short chapter, but this story is where I was convinced that you had to stick with one topic/scenario per chapter. Something I'm trying to get out of with the two stories I have on the go now (new chapters of The Daughter and a Twilight one that hasn't been proofed yet). Read and Review please!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

The years passed. She was in her sixth year when it happened again.

"Professor?" she whispered as she came up to McGonagall's desk. "May I be excused?"

"What for?"

"I need to go see Professor Snape…"

McGonagall gave Kali a suspicious look. "I'm sorry Miss Sommers. I can't let you bug another teacher unless needed."

"I have to go. I'm sorry Professor. The Headmaster or Professor Snape can explain if you need later. I have to go." And with that, Kali grabbed her books and left.

She raced down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions class door. In doing so, she almost stumbled over little Colin Creevy.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked the little Gryffindor.

"Getting H-Harry P-P-Potter." He stammered out. Although she was Slytherin, she wasn't cruel to the other houses. Colin knew that. It was the sheer terror of having to go into Professor Snape's classroom.

Colin knocked and entered the room. Kali watched as he headed right up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes?" Snape said curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

As Snape stared down at the little blond boy in front of him, Colin's huge smile slowly faded from his face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete." Snape said. "He will come upstairs when he is finished."

Kali almost laughed when poor Colin turned pink.

"Sir-sir, Mr Bagman wants him." Colin was so nervous, Kali observed. "All the champions have got to go; I think they want to take photographs…"

"Very well, very well." snapped the Professor. "Potter, leave you things here. I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

Kali's eyes locked with Colin. As the little Gryffindor turned back to Snape, he stammered, "Please, sir- he's got to take his things with him. All the champions…."

"Very well! Potter, take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry and Colin hurried out of the classroom. Passing by Kali, Potter smiled and said, "Good luck. He's in a horrible mood today."

Kali laughed and knocked.

"What?" said Snape from inside.

"It's just me, sir." She smiled. Snape didn't mind her. And only 3 other people knew why. "You asked me a while ago to come to you…..maybe if I could speak to you in the hallway?"

"Fine. Class, finish the note, then start your anti-dotes." He walked into the hall with Kali.

"You asked me, Severus, to come to you if I ever felt the burning on my heart again. I feel it now." She calmly stated. "What about you?"

He nodded. "Yes, my mark is slowly growing in intensity. He's growing in power."

"When do you think he'll fully call, if he does?" She asked him.

"I don't know." came his response.

She shifted uncomfortably. "So, do you want me to meet you in your chambers again tonight, just to make sure nothing horrible will happen?"

He nodded. Every time she felt the mark burn he kept her with him overnight. It usually happened around the end of the year, just before that famous Potter brat saved the school again. But even this time, he felt the mark burning. It wasn't the end of the school year. It was the beginning. Something wasn't right. "I will talk to the Headmaster about this as well. Now, you are supposed to have Transfiguration, aren't you? Get back to McGonagall, before she has kittens."

Kali laughed and walked leisurely back to her class. The though of Professor McGonagall having kittens was hilarious, since her Animagus form was a cat….

Still chuckling, she entered the Transfiguration class again. The elderly witch watched Kali take her seat.

Minerva had watched this girl…. no, young woman…since she entered Hogwarts. She was a secret confidant of a scared first year, the curious second year, the overwhelmed third year, the slackly fourth year, and the depressed fifth year. Now, in her sixth year, Kali seemed to be confident, finally, with not only herself, but also her powers. She was one of the strongest witches she had seen. Other than Hermoine Granger, she was the strongest student in the school. Not to mention the smartest. And although in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall almost wished that Kali had found herself earlier. There were a lot of students who could have benefited from her. She wasn't mean, or foul, as so many of the Slytherins. While she did have a nasty temper when provoked, she was usually a quiet, happy girl. And McGonagall knew that Kali had desperately wanted to be chosen in the Triwizard Tournament. Kali had accepted that Cedric Diggory had been chosen almost immediately. But when Harry Potter's name was drawn, she could see the hurt, the rejection, in the young woman's eyes.

Kali was sitting, catching up in her work. She helped the Slytherin beside her. And although it seemed that boy was ungrateful, Kali just smiled back at him, saying, "You're Welcome."

Yes, Kali was an interesting young woman.


	7. Digging Up The Past

**Author's Note : yep, another shortie. Thanks to Whoopsydaisy for reviewing ******** They make me** **happy =D **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus watched as Kali threw her bag down on the chair with a groan. "Long day?"

She nodded. "Not to mention I'll be up have the night, due to the amount of homework I still have to do. I swear Binns love marking homework parchments." Sarcasm was dripping in her voice. "It's not like he has a life or anything." She laughed. He thought it was good to see her laugh.

"How's the burning?" he asked.

"Still there." She replied absentmindedly. She was digging through her bags for a blank piece of parchment for her Herbology homework. "Hey, what do you know about Belldones?"

"Used in what? Herbology, or Potions?" He stopped sipping his tea.

"Herbology."

"Historical, or uses?"

"Both."

Severus rose, and went to his bookshelf. It was huge, with 5 rows each easily 2 meters wide and ½ a meter in height. It held every book he owned, and had received in his 13 year teaching career, and still had room for more. It was mahogany, with crown moulding, and intricate detailing along the fronts.

Finding the book he needed, he glided over to Kali and gave it to her. "This is the history and uses for Belldones, as well as a few others you should learn about this year. Keep it until you don't need it anymore for school." She nodded. "Anything else I can help you with?"

He noticed her abnormally long pause, with facial expressions that seemed to match someone considering asking something they wondered for a while but knew it shouldn't be asked. Curiosity, it seems, won the argument, and she took a deep breath and spoke.

"What did you do on raids?" her blue eyes were fearful, but calm at the same time.

"Pardon?" he was shocked by her question.

"When you were a DeathEater... what did you do on raids?"

He didn't want to remember. Flashbacks of raids hit him. He still had nightmares about them. He took a dreamless sleeping potion to help him at nights. He was dependent on that potion. "I did things on raids that you couldn't even begin to fathom. I did things that no human being, muggle or wizard, should ever do to another." He shuttered.

"Like what?" She gulped. "I want to understand why my father was feared so much."

He closed his eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable. He didn't want to remember, but he was. Images from various raids flew in front of his closed eyes. Blood, tears, sweat, pain, curses, screams of terror, or fear, or realisation, cries for lost loved ones, of losing oneself, or fear of death all wrung in his ears as if he were standing right beside his victims. "What didn't we do?" His voice was horse. "We killed, we tortured for the fun of it. A few DeathEaters made it a habit to take infants from mothers, put them on the ground just out of their reach, and throw Avada Kedavra at it while the mothers screamed. Some made it a habit of taking an eye, or ear, or even a whole limb from a living person, and then burying it near the meeting place. There were fast raids, where we all combined our powers and performed one big Avada Kedavra curse on a building. There were long, drawn out raids, were victims would be lined up and one by one killed off. There was lots of crying, lots of begging, pledging their support to Voldemort at the last moment, as if it would save them. We were ruthless, acting on the orders of our Dark Lord."

She was silent. Severus met her gaze, and then turned away, ashamed. "I did not like it at all. Dumbledore even taught me simpler charms, just to make it seem as if I killed someone, when I just knocked them unconscious. Once you were born, about a year after I joined, I tried to stay with you when raids happened. I couldn't stand it anymore, but the Opposition needed the information I gathered to help those being attacked, et cetera. I went to meetings. I looked after you. I was high up in the circle." He looked at the clock. He noticed it was growing late.

"Sev…" Kali started, but Severus interrupted her.

"No more questions. Not tonight. It's bedtime. Get in there. Do your homework on the weekend." He rose, and staggered to his room. He reached for his dresser, where the little vile of dreamless sleep potion was kept. He swallowed it all back. He couldn't afford to wake with a raid nightmare while Kali was here.


	8. Moody

Severus was in a horrible mood. It was the middle of the night, and he had heard noises from his office.

Almost as if someone was in there, rattling about. He thought it was Peeves.

Getting out of his bed, he stalked out of his chambers still wearing his nightshirt. Going down the corridor, he went out into the staircases.

"Filch? What's going on here?"

Filch stopped and walking and turned. "It's Peeves, Professor. He threw this egg down the stairs."

Severus climbed up the stairs. "Peeves? But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"

"This egg was in your office, Professor?" Filch asked suspiciously.

"Of course not." Severus snapped. "I heard banging and wailing-"

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg-"

"-I was coming to investigate-"

"-Peeves threw it, Professor-"

"-and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar. Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't-"

"I know he couldn't Filch!" He snapped. This man was one of his least favourite at the school. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

The two argued for a moment, stopping when they heard Mad-Eye Moody approaching. "Pyjama party, is it?"

Filch offered information, "Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor. Peeves the poltergeist, throwing things around as usual- and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"

"Shut up!" Severus hissed at the caretaker. But the damage was done.

"Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?" Moody inquired.

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody, as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself." Severus' voice was low and dangerous.

Moody spoke some more, finally hitting a sore subject. "…. spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

He was talking about the Dark Mark. Severus grabbed his left forearm. The damn Auror was watching him too closely. What if he discovered who Kali was?

The trio of men departed the staircase finally, and Severus went back to his chambers. He still knew something wasn't right, but he dare not take the chance and investigate tonight. For all he knew, Moody could have been in there again, doing a surprise search in the middle of the night. Stranger things have happened…

"Professor? The bell rang. Are we dismissed?"

Severus shook his head. He noticed the whole class, sitting in their seats, were silent. All eyes were upon him at the front.

Kali spoke again, "The bell rang, sir. Can we leave?"

He nodded, dismissing them. That damn Moody was on his mind again. That man, although it was just job, was keeping too close of an eye on Severus. If he discovered who Kali was, he'd surely try to destroy her.

"Sev, are you ok? You were preoccupied the entire class. What's wrong?"

Kali stood in front of him. Concern was evident in all her features. Her clear blue eyes seem to gaze into his very soul. He knew he couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not ok. Professor Moody is on my mind. He's keeping an extremely close watch on me, and I'm afraid he might discover out who you are." He was tired.

All he wanted to do was to go to bed. "You should head to Charms."

She nodded. As she left, he noticed that she was letting her hair grow again. She tried keeping it short for a while, but couldn't take it when she realised she couldn't pull it back. It was almost to the bottom of her shoulder blades now. Still a rich auburn colour, it had hints of blonde highlights in it, from the sun. She wasn't very tall, either. Only standing a mere 5 foot 3 inches, she just came to his shoulders when standing straight. She never wore high shoes either. She preferred to play on her height, making her seem even smaller then she was.

He sighed, and started marking papers on his desk.


	9. The Beginning of the End

The Dark Mark was now burning clearer than in the past 14 years, since Voldemort had died. Karkaroff had noticed it. He had even come to Severus about it. Moody was getting too close. Something was not right. Why was Voldemort gaining power? How could he return? Who could be working with him so closely that the Dark Lord was now calling his former followers?

"Headmaster, Albus, I need Kali close to me. She needs to stay with me. Something is happening, and I don't know what. It's not right though." Severus paced around the Headmaster's office, aware that all the portraits of past Headmasters were looking at him, watching his every move. The phoenix, Fawkes, was sitting quietly on his perch, contemplating the situation. Dumbledore, however, was sitting in his desk chair, with a less than impressed look upon his face.

"I cannot allow that, Severus." Taking a lemon drop, he continued. "She is a student. And regardless of the fact that you are like her father, she must stay in the Slytherin dorm. No one can harm her here at Hogwarts-"

"Isn't that what you said when Black was loose looking for Mr. Potter? Didn't Black find his way into the Gryffindor rooms, almost murdering a student? In Potter's second year, a student was taken to the Chamber of Secrets, almost being killed. Voldemort was IN Hogwarts in Potter's first year, in Quirrell, and almost killed Potter, along with getting the Philosopher's stone. Much harm has befallen Hogwarts since Mr. Potter arrived here, Albus. I do NOT want Kali to be victim to such things. She is too valuable…" Severus interrupted.

"Severus, please! I know how important Kali is to the Opposition. But she will not be staying with you!"

"Perhaps," started Severus. "If we asked Miss Sommers what she would like. Her grades depend on how she feels, and if she feels safe, her grades will stay high." He needed to keep a closer eye on Kali. The Slytherin Common Room was not one place he wanted her to be.

Dumbledore seemed to know that his Potions Master would not give up until Kali Sommers was out of the Slytherin dorms. "Severus, why are you insisting that the girl stays with you? There are other chambers she may have, for her own use. I believe that there is an empty chamber, even, in the teacher's hall. Perhaps, if she has that one, you shall feel better about the situation?" offered the Headmaster.

"I need her by me!"

"No, Severus. I cannot allow a student to room with a teacher, no matter how much like family they might seem. Now, do you think Miss Sommers would like her rooms in the Slytherin colours, or perhaps she would like to choose her own…"

Severus knew that the topic had been closed. At least she would be out of the constant prying eyes of the Slytherins. And she would be closer to him.

As he moved to leave, Dumbledore called behind him, "Please report to me if there are any changes, Severus."

Severus bowed his head. "Yes Headmaster."

A/N: a short chapter, I know. But adding the next bit onto this would have made it weird.


	10. The First Task

The third task was now upon the champions, and as much as Severus hated the boy, he hoped that Potter would win this last task. Diggory was such a nuisance, such a dunderhead. He sat in the teacher's box, alongside McGonagall and Dumbledore. The Mark on his arm was outlined in burning red, demanding his attention. He ignored it the best he could, but it wasn't easy.

Kali, thankfully, had accepted her new rooms with ease. She seemed glad she was nearer to Severus. Her grades kept up, and she kept her appearances constant. She had confided in him, though, that the Mark on her heart was burning constantly, sometimes to the point that she didn't want to do anything but cry. The pain was excruciating, she had told him, with a feeling of a light fire spreading all over her body, slowly burning her with every move she made. She was scared. She had told him that she never remembered her father, and that she really had no desire to know him.

Severus watched Kali in the crowd of Slytherins. It was amazing she was put in Slytherin. Other than being pureblood, and Voldemort's daughter, she didn't seem like the Slytherin type. She was caring towards her fellow students, listening to them, helping them. She tried to stop fights, rather than start them. Given, she didn't mind a feud or a prank with the Gryffindors every now and then, but she wouldn't think it up. She was more Gryffindor, to tell the truth, than Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat must have seen something that Salazar Slytherin would value in a pupil to put her in his house.

The task had started with the blow of a whistle. They watched the Champions go up against Blast Ended Skrewts, Boggarts, a Sphinx, and other such obstacles in the maze. Potter reached the Cup first, with Diggory close behind. It seemed the two were arguing for a minute, and then they both reached for the cup. Then they were gone.

There were outcries of rage, shock, worry, and surprise. Where did the Hogwarts champions go? A handful of teachers rushed to the maze, while the rest, along with the head boy, head girl, and the prefects held the students back.

"What iz ziz about, Dumblydore?" Madam Maxime asked.

"I am at a loss for an explanation, my dear Madam." came the Headmaster's reply.

The cup, along with the boys, was gone. There was nothing to indicate where they had disappeared to, or when, perhaps even "if", the two would come back. The Task was called to a halt, and teachers roamed the grounds, trying to figure out what had happened.

"It must have been a port-key, Headmaster." Severus mumbled to the elder wizard. Albus nodded. Severus felt the Dark Mark on his forearm start to burn. Voldemort was calling his followers. Severus indicated to the Headmaster what was going on, and went in search of Kali.

He found her, curled up in the fetal position on the bench, surrounded by shocked students.

"What happened?" he demanded of a seventh year.

"We were sitting, watching everything, when she suddenly let out a small scream, then curled up, clutching her heart, professor." The boy looked frightened.

Severus gathered Kali up in his arms, and headed towards his chambers.

Setting her down on his chesterfield, he tried to uncurl the ball she was in. "Kali, please. Relax a bit." His words were met by a shaking of her head. "I feel the burning as well. The Dark Lord has returned. I am sure of it. When Potter and Diggory have been located, we will discuss what we are to do about you and me with Headmaster Dumbledore. But for the time being, you must relax!" his usually even toned voice was sounding desperate, almost pleading. She wasn't relaxing. He couldn't get a potion into her, and casting a relaxing charm wouldn't be powerful enough to block out the pain of the burning. "Kali! Relax!"

"No." a strange voice said. Severus soon realised that it had come from Kali. Her eyes had opened, and were glowing a strange reddish colour. She seemed to have a haze about her, casting an evil look to her.

"Kali?" He murmured.

"I must go see my Dark Lord…" Her voice trailed off. It was deeper, huskier, than what she should sound like.

"Kali, you must stay here."

"No." was her reply. "I must go to my Dark Lord Voldemort. He is calling. I must answer…" she rose from the couch, pushing Severus aside.

"Resist it, Kali. Do not answer him!" Severus tried to hold her back, but she had gained strength and flung him back like he wasn't heavier than a feather.

She broke into a dead run. She twisted and turned in the hallways, Severus trying to keep close behind her. She left the building, and ran towards the forest. Thankfully, no one had seen her enter. Severus followed her. He reached her just in time to see her apparate.

The last thing he saw on her was a wicked smile.


	11. The First Task Pt 2

"She apparated? Where?" McGonagall asked. She was confused. Why was Severus so worried? True, the girl hadn't passed her apparating test, but all the teacher's knew that Miss Sommers could Apparate. Not that any of them were ever worried, since you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds.

"If I knew, Minerva, I would have followed her." replied a weary Professor Snape. The truth was, though, he knew exactly where Kali had apparated to. Voldemort's meeting place. Somewhere he should be if he wanted to keep in the Dark Lord's favour. He should start thinking up a plausible excuse soon, or the Dark Lord will be angry.

"Severus, what did she say before she fled?" Flitwick asked.

Severus took a look at all the teachers. They were in Hagrid's Hut, all gathered around the fire. Some of the faculty had been early enough to grab chair, other's sat on the couch, some stood, and some even resorted to sitting on a table. Severus was standing, pacing in front of the fireplace. None of the staff knew that Kali was Voldemort's daughter. She had never even changed her last name back to Volde when she found out her true identity. There were only 3 in the school that knew – Dumbledore, Severus, and Kali herself.

"She was mumbling incoherently, Professor, jumping from one topic to the next." Severus reply.

"What were some of the topics?" asked Professor Sprout.

He shook his head. They weren't gonna let him be! "Something about Herbology, magical creatures, writing stories, how she was going to miss her favourite toys from the orphanage. It was almost like she was in a fever." He lied.

"Severus, may I speak to you alone?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.

With a curt nod, the Potions Master followed the Headmaster out of the hut. He was led into the beginnings of the Forbidden Forest, where they could be sure they would not be overheard.

"Where did she go, Severus?"

He sighed. "She went to Voldemort. He called her."

"What were the events leading up to her apparation?"

Severus' eyes went hard. "When Potter and Diggory disappeared, I went to find Kali. She was curled into a ball in a group of Slytherins. I carried her to my chambers. She, at first, wouldn't listen to me. Then, when I asked her to relax repeatedly, she said 'No' in a deep, husky voice. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing red. She uncurled, and a dark green haze fell upon her. She gained strength, for she pushed me across the room when I tried to restrain her. She acted like I weighed nothing. When she reached the door to the chamber, she opened it and broke into a dead run. I followed her to the forest, where she apparated." Severus stared out the window.

"What was her reaction to his calling her?"

"She was in pain, lots of pain." Severus stated. "The fire in her body that she felt in her third year was almost nothing to the pain she experienced this time. Although she did not speak, it was obvious. Her reaction was in line with what other DeathEaters feel the first time they are called. They're not used to the pain. The only difference was their Marks are not on their hearts. Their burning sensation doesn't travel their entire bodies."

"You know you should have gone with her." Albus finally said. Severus nodded. "Do you think she will return?"

The Potions Master shrugged. "I don't know, Headmaster. The only reason I can see her staying is if Voldemort wants her there."

The Headmaster sighed. "All we can do is wait, then."

***

Back at the Quidditch pitch, it was chaos. Night had come, and everyone was still at the pitch when Harry Potter reappeared with the body of Cedric Diggory. That caused more chaos. While Dumbledore went to see the Diggorys, he had also seen Moody drag Potter into Hogwarts.

Once Dumbledore had finished with the Diggorys, he went to Severus and McGonagall. "Potter was taken by Moody into the school."

Soon, Severus, McGonagall and Dumbledore were off, almost running into the school towards Moody's office. They reached it just in time to see to see Moody reaching into his robes.

"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him-and now- I conquer you!"

Dumbledore raised his wand "Stupefy!" he roared.

Potter turned to look at the group. He seemed almost terrified of Dumbledore at that moment finally realising how powerful the elderly man really was.

The three teachers stepped into Moody's office. McGonagall went straight to Potter.

"Come along, Potter," she whispered. "Come along…..hospital wing….."

"No." said Dumbledore sharply. He proceeded to explain that he wanted Potter there so the boy would know what had been happening to him in the past school year.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens, and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, and tell him I will be with him shortly, and then come back here."

Both of the teachers' nodded, and left. Severus hurried to his private stores. The strongest potion he had was the strongest potion there was, Veritaserum. Hurrying towards the kitchens, he ran into the dog and McGonagall. Nodding curtly, he entered the kitchens. He was greeted by several happy little house-elves.

"Does sir want food? Drink?" one with bright green eyes asked.

"No. I need Winky." he told them. The elves looked disgusted, and then pointed to the fire.

"Is her there, sir." was the little elf's reply.

"I shall need her to come with me." The elf nodded, and went to get Winky.

******

"Where is we going, sir?" the elf called Winky asked.

"To see the Headmaster." The pair rounded the last corner, meeting up with McGonagall. Severus entered the doorway, stopping suddenly. "Crouch! Barty Crouch!" he exclaimed, peering at the unconscious body on the floor.

The house-elf peered around his legs, and then flung herself on Crouch. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed master's son!"

"He is simply stunned, Winky. Now, step aside please. Severus, do you have the Potion?" The Headmaster asked.

Severus nodded, handing him the potion. He watched as Dumbledore administered the potion, and interrogate the man. Severus listened to confessions of how Crouch got out of Azkaban, of how he was controlled by his father once he was out, of how Crouch Senior put a powerful Memory Charm on Bertha Jorkins.

Crouch told them of how Winky persuaded his father to let him go to the Quidditch world cup, then when he stole Harry Potter's wand. The list of confessions went on and on, revealing everything that had happened in the past year. Then, once talking about Voldemort, Crouch confessed, "He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to sever him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to me place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Harry Potter. Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the Cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first-"

There were more confessions, or how Moody was captured, where Wormtail was, how he had killed his own father, and where the body was buried.

Dumbledore said, "And tonight-"

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner." whispered Barty Crouch. "Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honoured by him beyond the dreams of wizards."

An insane smile lit Crouch's features, before his head drooped onto his shoulder.

Dumbledore stood up. He asked McGonagall to 'stand guard', and then turned to Severus.

"Severus please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here. We need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me."

Severus nodded, and then left.


End file.
